The Blackmail
by Appel's
Summary: Lorsqu'une personne apprends que vous sortez avec votre professeur de Français et commence à vous faire du chantage, les choses deviennent vraiment compliquées... Nick bad boy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Un jeune homme brun marchait dans son allée, il était assez petit, avec des yeux noirs comme le charbon. Il portait un T-shirt blanc avec une veste en cuir, un jean avec quelques trous par-ci par-là, une ceinture en cuir avec une chaîne lui barrant la cuisse pour finir derrière sa poche arrière. Des converse montantes Noirs aux lacets blancs. Des mitaines en cuir et un piercing à la langue. Tout du bad Boy pur et dur. Et pourtant il était loin dans avoir le mental. Le jeune homme était devant le portail Blanc de l'allée. Son sac noir en Bandoulière lui barrait le torse à lui en couper le souffle, mais il s'en fichait. Aujourd'hui on était le premier septembre, aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée, aujourd'hui signais sa dernière année au lycée… En fin d'année, il serait diplômé, fini le glee club, finis les heures passer à faire chier les profs avec Kurt et Santana, fini les fou rire à la pose du midi avec les amis. Non vraiment, il n'avait pas envie que tout ça se termine… Il arrêta de penser quand un Klaxonne le tira de sa torpeur.

« Nicholas, dépêche- toi, je bosse moi ! »

Le dis Nicholas sourit à la réflexion et se dirigea vers la voiture. Une laguna noir. Il monta à l'arrière et salua les deux personnes déjà présentes.

« Salut Kurt, bonjour monsieur Anderson ! »

Blaine grogna et ralluma le contact mais décida de laisser passer pour cette fois et enchaina sur un autre sujet.

« Sinon, pas trop stresser pour votre rentrer ? »

Nick sourit, depuis maintenant trois ans, il leurs posait la même question et depuis deux ans la réponse était la même.

« On a plus douze ans ! » Répliqua Kurt.

« Je sais mais j'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon petit ami et son meilleur ami non ? »

« Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter pour nous, tout se passera bien ! »

« Ho mais ce n'est pas pour vous que je m'inquiète, mais plutôt pour vos professeurs ! »

Kurt se retourna dans son siège et rit en frappant dans la main tendus de Nick.

« Mais on n'est pas si méchant voyons ! »

Blaine s'arrêta à un feu, se retourna et regarda Nick.

« Non pas du tout, Vous avez juste envoyez votre professeure de Français en dépression ! »

Kurt et Nick se sourirent d'un sourire complice, puis Kurt repris son sérieux.

« On te promet de rester calme cette année ça te vas ? »

Avant que Blaine ne puisse répliquer le brun s'exclama.

« A mais non ! J'ai rien promis moi ! »

Ce qui eut le don de les faire rire tous les trois. Blaine se calma rapidement et repris sérieusement.

« Puisque vous avez envoyez madame Redfield en dépression, cette année vous allez avoir un nouveau professeur. Monsieur Sterling. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il sera pire que Monsieur Figinns ! »

Blaine sourit malicieusement et se gara derrière le lycée. Kurt remarqua le petit sourire de son compagnon et demanda intrigué.

« Blainey, pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? »

« Pour rien mon cœur, pour rien… »

Ils sortirent tous les trois de la voiture, Blaine ouvrit son coffre et ouvrit sa sacoche pour en sortir deux carnets de liaisons ainsi que deux emplois du temps.

« Votre professeur de Français sera aussi votre professeur principal cette année. Je me suis arranger avec le directeur pour que vous soyez dans la même classe que Santana,Rachel,Finn et Noah. »

Nick fût surpris, il prit son emplois du temps ainsi que son carnet sans pour autant les regardés.

« Mais… Je croyais que tu voulais nous séparer cette année car on avait trop fais le bordel les années précédentes. »

« Disons que Kurt m'a fait changer d'avis… »

Blaine lança un regard appuyé à Kurt. Ce dernier détourna la tête et rougis fortement et entraina Nick dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Blaine regarda sa montre en même temps que la sonnerie sonna. Kurt soupira.

« ça par contre ça ne m'avais pas manqué… »

Blaine sourit et embrassa rapidement Kurt et qui entraina une magnifique grimace de la part de Nick, qui partis en faisant un signe de la main a Blaine.

« On se voit se midi on a qu'une demie journée de cours ! »

Une fois que Nick fût parti, Kurt regarda Blaine.

« Il serait temps qu'on lui trouve un copain à lui… »

« Kurt… Tu sais bien qu'il ne s'est jamais vraiment remis de sa rupture avec Sébastian… »

« Et c'est donc pour ça qu'on doit lui trouver un petit ami, pour lui faire oublier le manche à Balai ! »

Blaine soupira, Kurt pouvait vraiment être têtu par fois…

« Ce que tu peux être têtu toi alors… Allez file en cours, Nick doit avoir besoin de toi et je ne veux ps que Rachel me fasse encore une scène ! »

Kurt sourit, embrassa une dernière fois son amant et partis en direction de sa salle de cour. Il entra dans cette dernière et ne tarda pas à repérer Nick en compagnie de Santana. Les tables étaient organisées par trois, en trois rangers avec juste l'espace suffisant pour laisser passer le professeur. Il se dirigea vers ses deux amis, déjà assis en train de parler. Nick à droite, Santana à ses coter, laissant la dernière place pour Kurt. Ce dernier s'assit alors à la place réservé et écoute d'une oreille distraite la conversation. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la classe s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme assez grand, dans les environs du mètre quatre-vingt, blond avec une mèche, le visage fin et les yeux ambrés. Il était à tomber. Kurt eu alors un sourire malicieux et se tourna vers Nick qui regardait leur nouveau professeur, bouche-bée. Il décida alors de le taquiner.

« Fais gaffe mec, tu vas finir par baver sur la table ! »

Kurt ria de sa propre bêtise, et esquiva tant bien que mal la main de Nick. Santana grogna légèrement en leurs rappelant qu'elle était là, elle aussi. Ils reportaient tous (surtout Nick) leur attention sur le jeune prof devant eux. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau, puis se reconcentra sur ses –futur- élèves.

« Bien, bonjours à tous, je me présente, Jeff Sterling, votre nouveau professeur de Français et optionnellement votre professeur principal. J'aimerais savoir les quels d'entre vous on choisit français en deuxième langue. »

Il observa la classer et compta presque silencieusement. 13. Sur 26 élèves, 13 d'entre avaient choisis le français. Parmi eux : Kurt, Nick, Santana, Rachel, Puck, Finn et pour finir Britanny. Le blond sourit, un sourire magnifique d'ailleurs, on pouvait voir ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

« Bien, je vais maintenant passer à l'appel. Si je prononce mal votre prénom ou votre nom, n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer et me corriger. »

Il sortit une fiche de sa sacoche en cuir et commença.

« Nicholas Duval »

Nicholas leva la main en grimaçant lorsque son professeur prononça son prénom au complet. Il détestait son prénom, c'était tellement courant, Nicholas… Jeff finissait tranquillement de faire l'appel avant de commence le blabla habituelle de début d'année pour ensuite passer dans les rangs et distribuer les carnets de correspondances. Il passa devant eux et fus surpris de découvrir que les deux garçons possédaient déjà les leurs. Il ne fit aucun commentaire l'as dessus et donna son carnet à Santana. Il leur fit ensuite noter leur emploi du temps au dos des carnets et rappela le règlement intérieur de l'établissement. Il se présenta ensuite un peu plus en détail.

« Bon et bien je vais me présenter un peu plus en détail. J'ai 24 ans, j'ai obtenus mon diplôme l'année dernière, j'ai un petit frère de votre âge et j'ai un chien. Des questions ? »

Une Brune du premier rang –une cheerios- et dis d'une voix sensuelle totalement ratée, qui lui fit paraître encore plus bête qu'elle n'en avait l'air.

« Êtes-vous célibataire … Jeff ? »

Cela fit rire toute la classe, sauf Jeff, et bien sûr, Nick. Cependant, Jeff la recadra bien vite.

« C'est possible oui, mais je ne m'intéresse ni aux pimbeches, ni aux filles à papa dans votre genre Mademoiselle ! »

Nouveau fou rire de la classe. La Cheerios parut outrée et parla avec ses copines tout aussi débiles qu'elle. Jeff regarda la classe.

« D'autres questions ? »

Nick hésita quelques instants mais finis par poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis sa présentation.

« Monsieur Sterling, pourquoi êtes-vous si familier avec nous ? »

Le blond sourit et s'assit à moitié sur son bureau.

« J'aime êtes proche de mes élèves. Je pars du point de vue que, plus nous serons proche, mieux ça se passera. »

Un nouvel élève allait aller poser une question, mais la sonnerie de fin de cour retentis. Tous sortirent à la hâtes, pressés de retrouver leurs différents amis dispersés dans les classes. Nick sortit à son tour en marchant dans les couloirs, très vite rattraper par Santana et Kurt qui se plaçaient alors tous les deux de chaque côté du brun. Kurt rit alors et le taquina gentiment.

« Monsieur Figinns, vraiment Nick ? »

Nick étouffa alors un petit rire.

« Ok Kurt, t'as raison, j'ai peut-être parlé un peu trop vite ! Ce mec est un dieu ! »

Ils continuèrent à marcher avant que Santana ne reprenne conscience qu'elle n'était, et bien, comment dire … au courant de rien !

« Hey mais, de quoi vous parlez les gars ? »

Nick et Kurt se regardèrent et répondirent d'une même voix.

« De rien 'Tana, on t'expliquera plus tard ! »

La capitaine des Cheerios soupira.

« De toute façon, je suis toujours au courant après tout le monde ce n'est pas juste ça ! »

Ils rirent à l'unisson à cette phrase qui n'était pas du tout Santana. Ils partirent ensuite en direction de leurs casiers, pour y déposer leurs carnets. Nick ce retourna et les regarda.

« Et maintenant, Glee club ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Nick s'avança en direction de son casier, Kurt et Santana étaient en colle depuis presque une demi-heure. Ils avaient encore interrompus un cours et pousser un professeur à bout. Cette fois-ci c'était lui qui serait seul à sa colle. Il ouvrit son casier et vit un mot en tomber. Par curiosité, il se pencha et le ramassa, l'ouvrit et le lut.

_« Je sais tout pour Blaine et Kurt, à 18h20 derrière le lycée. Ce serait dommage que le proviseur ais vent de cette histoire. » _

Nick écarquilla les yeux. Quelqu'un savait. Il regarda sa montre, dix-huit heures quinze. Il fourra à la hâte ses livres dans son casier, et partit en courant dans les couloirs de Mckinley, son sac au pied des casiers rouges. Il ouvrit la porte avec force, si bien qu'elle claqua contre le mur. Il courut derrière le lycée et se planta en pleins milieux de l'allée. Il regarda tout autour de lui sans pour autant trouver quelqu'un. Il soupira de soulagement, pensant à une blague débile de Santana. Pourtant ce n'était pas son écriture. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et scruta la personne en face de lui.

« Sébastian. » Commenta sèchement le brun. « Avoue-le c'est toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça ! »

Sébastian souriait sournoisement. « Effectivement oui. How et, je vois que tu es à l'heure. »

Nick serra les poings, tout en répliquant méchamment.

« Qu'es ce que tu veux à la fin ! »

« Ce que je veux ? Je veux que tu changes, que ton caractère soit à la hauteur de ton style, je veux que tu t'éloignes de Kurt et Santana et pour finir, je veux que tu quittes le glee club pour rejoindre les Warblers. » Tout en parlant, Sébastian avait regardé Nick dans les yeux. Ce dernier, lui jetait le regard le plus noir qu'il pouvait.

« Même pas en rêve Smith ! »

L'ex petit ami de Nick appuya alors sa main sur l'épaule de brun, le forçant à se mettre à genoux sous la douleur.

« Mon cœur, parles moi mieux que ça voyons, ça me blesse tu sais ? »

Il avait pris une voix peinée, seulement, le surnom « mon cœur » eu le don d'énerver Nick une bonne fois pour toute.

« Je ne suis pas ton cœur ! Ce surnom c'est arrêter lorsque tu m'as quitter l'année dernière à ce que je sache ! »

Sébastian prit un air faussement vexé.

« Je ne le voulais pas voyons, tu m'y as obligé, c'est ta faute ! »

Nicholas voulus ce relever, mais Sébastian augmenta la pression sur son épaule. Nick planta son regard dans le sien, visiblement blesser et en colère au propos du plus vieux.

« Tu m'as quitté car je n'étais pas prêts à coucher avec toi ! En moi, tu voulais que du sexe ! T'as fait semblant de m'aimer pour y arriver ! Seulement voilà, je n'ai pas voulus et ça a mis tout ton joli petit plan en l'air ! Et en plus tu… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que Sébastian lui retourna une gifle magistrale et l'attrapa par le col. Avant de détacher chaque mot, un à un de sa phrase.

« . .ça ! »

La tête de Nick était toujours détourner du au choc de la gifle, il eut un rictus amer et chantonna doucement.

« Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse Smith ! »

Sébastian ce tue quelques instant avant de revenir à la charge.

« Enfaite… Tu viens de me donner une nouvelle option gueule d'ange, alors écoute moi bien. Obeït moi jusqu'as la fin de l'année, et je ferais comme si je ne savais rien. »

Nicholas tourna la tête vers lui, horrifié.

« Mais on est seulement le lendemain de la rentrée ! »

Sébastian le regarda dans les yeux une nouvelle fois, l'air cruel.

« Tu préfères quitter le glee club ? Ou mieux, envoyer Monsieur Anderson en prison. »

Nick soupira et réfléchit quelques instants. Bien sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas ! Qui souhaiteraient perdre ses amis les plus chers et envoyer en prison le mec de votre meilleur ami ? Personne.

« Je choisis la deuxième option.. »

Sébastian souriait, victorieux et fière de lui. Il allait récupérer son ex-petit ami, et avoir ce qu'il avait toujours voulus.

« C'est bien…sage décision gueule d'ange… Au faite, ce soi, vingt et une heure chez moi ! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Nick de répondre. Il avança rapidement sa tête de l'être –futurement- sien et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans même lui demander si il était d'accord. Il se redressa ensuite et partit en direction de la sortit. Nick quant à lui, était toujours par terre à genoux. La vérité le frappa soudain. Il venait de vendre sa liberté à Sébastian Smith…

Vingt et une heure arriva bien trop vite au goût de Nicholas. Il n'avait même as attendus ses amis pour rentrer. Il était revenus pied, ne voulant surtout pas croisé Kurt et lui avoué la vérité…Il s'avança vers l'immense portail noir des Smith et sonna. Il vit Sébastian regarder à la fenêtre du salon et lui sourire sournoisement. Le portail s'ouvra alors. Nick s'engagea dans la cour de la demeure et s'avança vers la porte d'entrée, pour s'arrêter sur le seuil de celle-ci. Sébastian lui ouvrit peu de temps après. Vêtus d'une chemise noire, les trois premiers boutons ouverts, un jean noir et une ceinture diesel négligemment attaché. Il se décala pour céder le passage au Brun. A peine entré, Sébastian referma la porte et le plaqua contre celle-ci.

« Je pensais vraiment être obligé d'aller voir le dirlo tu sais Nicky…. »

Il plaça son genoux entre les jambes de Nick et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sans que ce dernier de riposte. Il recommença une deuxième fois, mais cette fois, il força la barrière des lèvres de Nick. Il joua –seul- avec la langue de ce dernier. Il se retira ensuite et attrapa la main de Nick et l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Il le recolla au mur et ferma la porte à clef.

« Les choses sérieuses vont maintenant commencer gueule d'ange… »


End file.
